classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Promathia Mission 1-3/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips Getting There # Regardless of what anyone tells you, you do not need a party full of Rangers and Summoners to defeat these bosses. Albeit, they make the fight much easier, they are not essential. # Either a Ranger, or someone with Ranger subbed is extremely useful for finding the Memory Receptacles on each floor. Otherwise you need to hunt and peck around using the The Vana'diel Atlas maps. # If you get aggro on the first, second or third floor, pull the mob to a safe spot and fight it. Be wary of other aggro. # At the beginning of the third floor, use Reraise items. # The fourth floor is unique because the mobs are so hard and there is a zone you can run to. #* If you get aggro run. If one of your party members gets aggro, flee first, fight later. #* Before you head out, all mages should blink and stoneskin up. If you are a summoner or have summoner subbed (highly recommended for WHMs), summon Carbuncle. If you have a summoner, cast Garuda and have her use Aerial Armor. Also double check Reraise. #* Attempt for as long as possible to avoid aggro, but once you do, sprint for the zone. #*# Mea is easy. It's a short run. When in doubt, head Southeast. #*# Dem is not very difficult if you don't get lost. When in doubt, follow the right wall. You should be able to avoid aggro at least until K-5, if not until J-6. Once there, you should be able to survive a sprint to the zone. If someone dies, be sure it isn't the WHM. Tractor and Raise as necessary. Remember flight before fight. #*# Holla is the most difficult. I find the easiest way is to head west first. You can split mobs and avoid aggro pretty much until I-11. From there, it's a sprint to the zone. This is the zone where people are most likely to die. I like to stick to the right wall from I-11 to J-9, avoiding the area at J-10, it's a Northeasterly run. Then I like to sprint straight to north wall and follow the north wall to the zone. Again Tractor and Raise as necessary, and flight before fight. Boss Fight # Set up an Anima Order, the order in which the party members will use their Anima. # Create Macros that say: #* /p USING ANIMA NOW!! XXX go in 30 seconds. #* /item "Psychoanima" #* /wait 10 #* /item "Hysteroanima" # Have mages and Rangers take up spots on different sets of stairs around the mob. Have the tank try to keep the boss in the center as best as possible. # Hold off using your Anima until the boss is at 70% health. Then go. These should make the boss just stand there and look stupid. (Watch you anima use carefully. If it fails to trigger due to movement on your part or something, be sure to use it again). # At 30-60% health, start using any applicable 2-Hour abilities. # If you have a Ranger, save Eagle Eye Shot until the mob is under 10%. You want that to be the finishing blow. # If the ... hits the fan and the mob is still up after all Animas and 2-Hours have been used, go to Plan B: /item "Terroanima" followed by Elemental Seal + Bind. Then pray. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Team BLU Squad So six blue mages walk into a bar... Six blue mages can very easily put these nuisances to bed. Certain things change from boss to boss, but provided you don't run into trouble on the way up (lots of dud Memory Receptacles, getting lost, etc) this combination leads to a quick ascent and a simple battle. Animas are very recommended, as they make the last few legs of the battle much more manageable and much less dangerous. Terroanima are virtually useless here, because all of you will be meleeing, and a fleeing mob is difficult to hit. Psychoanima and Hysteroanima are wonderful and can save your life. For this, five of you will sub Ninja, and one will sub White Mage. The idea is to bounce hate between you and have it's attacks eat shadows instead of hit points. The medicines listed for the fights below should only be used in emergencies, as an emergency shouldn't normally come up, and there's no sense in wasting money if you don't have to. You're the most likely to use medicine on Mea. Spells everyone should set: Bludgeon, Head Butt, Healing Breeze, Sheep Song, Wild Carrot. Spells someone should have: Battle Dance, Sandspin, Wild Oats, Sprout Smack. Holla Strategy (Wreaker): *''Food and Medicine:'' Ginger Cookies, Yagudo Drink, Hi-Potion (+3), Hi-Ether :*The Wreaker uses a TP move that absorbs positive status effects, including food. If you do not have something to absorb, it will absorb HP instead. Cookies are cheap and will not give the Wreaker anything useful to absorb. *''Buffs:'' Utsusemi, Barwater, Barsleep, food effects. Do NOT use Cocoon or Protect. *Once everyone is ready and rested, charge! Everyone should get into melee range and spread out. *Whoever has the debuff spells set should use them. If it's resisted, use it again once you can recast. *If you get plagued, make sure to use your juice. *At this point, use Bludgeon and Head Butt alternatively to deal damage, stun lock, and trade hate between Blue Mages, allowing those whose shadows have gone down to get them back up. *Once the Wreaker's HPs are below half, he will start using his TP moves more frequently. This is when you should start using animas. Hysteroanima will stop his TP moves, and Psychoanima will cause all of his attacks to be intimidated. Not everyone will need to use their animas, so conserve them until it starts spamming TP moves again. *Ideally, only two people will need to use their hystero and psychoanimas, so plan ahead the order in which you will use them. Keep a third person ready in case it's needed, but hopefully you won't. Dem Strategy (Progenerator): *''Food and Medicine:'' Attack food (Rice Dumplings work best), Yagudo Drink, Hi-Potion (+3), Hi-ether :*The Progenerator has a very high defense, as well as an ability that raises defense. Without attack food, you may find your attacks and spells hitting for zero. *''Buffs:'' Utsusemi, Barwater, Barparalyze, Protect, Cocoon, food effects. *Again, charge and debuff. *Stun lock and bludgeon as before until you get him below half HP and he starts spamming TP moves. *At this point it is imperative that you use hysteroanima. He will spawn little clones of himself that will attack everyone in range. Hysteroanima will stop him from spawning more, and you can use Sheep Song to sleep the ones that appear. Mea Strategy (Delver): *''Food and Medicine:'' Attack food, Yagudo Drink, Hi-Potion (+3), Hi-ether, Antidotes :*Since you can use food on the Delver, we just went with our left over attack food from fighting Dem. *''Buffs:'' Utsusemi, Barwater, Barpoison, Protect, Cocoon, food effects. *Again, charge and debuff. *If you get poisoned, use an antidote. This is a very potent poison effect. *Stun lock and bludgeon as before until you get him below half HP and he starts spamming TP moves. *Use animas to prevent his attacks, and whittle him down the rest of the way Strategy Pros: *Most problems can be overcome by throwing more Blue Mages at it. This strategy can be done with 5 (possibly 4, but only with great difficulty) instead of 6, but if you know another blue mage, let him in on the free 1,500 xp. *BLU/NINs are very survivable, equipped with damage mitigation and cure spells. *You don't need to rely on your 2hour abilities or Summoners to use this strategy (also, Blue Mages are in good supply). Strategy Cons: *Timing and coordination is somewhat required here, as you need to cycle your bludgeons and head butts to keep the hate circulating. Making this Strategy Better: *The Shade Harness Set, or pieces of it, are very useful here, as anytime you get a chance to intimidate these fellows is worth it.